


some mistakes are worth making

by Minirainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, dahyun and gahyeon show up too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirainbow/pseuds/Minirainbow
Summary: Nayeon is not old, and she'd fight anyone who dared say anything otherwise. But, she's getting a little bit too old house parties.At least Jihyo's always by her side to hold her when she's tired.





	some mistakes are worth making

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing a piece of dialogue on Tumblr that just fit Nahyo perfectly, and this just sort of followed! I hope you enjoy this little oneshot, once again it's Un-BETA'd so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Small shoutout to my good friend El, thank you for being my number one bubba!

Parties were exhausting. In her prime Nayeon would’ve been able to stay out all night every night, drinking until her liver couldn’t physically take another drop and dancing until she was on the verge of collapse. But now, already into her mid twenties, there were several things she’d rather be doing than traipsing around some houseparty aimlessly. It was barely midnight and she was already tired, no longer motivated to keep drinking, she just wanted to find her girlfriend, sit down and then hopefully go home.

But then, as luck would have it, she spotted her favourite person in the whole world, and finally an opportunity to rest her legs presented itself.

Jihyo was slumped in an armchair in the far corner of the living room, engrossed in something on her phone and completely unaware of her surroundings. Thus, when Nayeon skipped over and planted herself in Jihyo’s lap; to say she was caught off guard was an understatement.

“I’m really tired.” Nayeon whined, humming happily as Jihyo wrapped a protective arm around her to keep her secured in her lap. “When can we leave?”

“It’s Tzuyu’s 21st birthday, Nayeon.” Jihyo chuckled, pulling Nayeon further into her so she was fully curled up in her lap. “We can’t just leave this early into the night.”

“It’s already past midnight, we’ve been here for  _ ages  _ now.” Nayeon grumbled, pressing her face into Jihyo’s neck and huffing grumpily.

“How are you simultaneously the  _ biggest  _ baby of all time, yet also such an old lady.” Jihyo laughed, carding her fingers through Nayeon’s hair. “I refuse to be the first ones of our friends to leave, when Mina and Jeongyeon go we can too.”

“Jeongyeon and Mina are still here?” Nayeon asked incredulously, raising her face from Jihyo’s neck momentarily to pull a shocked face. Jeongyeon and Mina had never been big on parties, and were the resident experts of finding some excuse to leave early.

“Jeongyeon had a couple more drinks than she usually allows herself, so she’s full of energy and all over the place.” Jihyo explained. “She was arm wrestling Momo in the kitchen last I saw of her. Was a  _ really  _ quick loss.”

“Hopefully won’t be too long before Mina is forcing her to go then.” Nayeon hummed, placing soft kisses where her lips lay against Jihyo’s neck. “I’m really tired.”

“You’ve mentioned that already.” Jihyo commented casually, breath hitching slightly when the kisses against her neck became a lot less gentle. It was one of Nayeon’s favourite tactics when she wanted to go home, trying to seduce Jihyo into desperately rushing them home. She’d been doing this for years, yet it still hadn’t lost it’s effect and Jihyo was fully aware of this. “Stop that.”

“You sure there’s no way I can convince you to leave now?” Nayeon questioned innocently, continuing her assault of kisses against Jihyo’s neck and jaw. “No way I can change your mind?”

“Nayeon.” Jihyo warned her, voice slightly shaky. “We are in public at our very good friend’s  _ birthday party.  _ Now is not the time.”

“Doesn’t it just feel like we’re the only ones in the room though?”Nayeon raised her face from Jihyo’s neck to pout at her girlfriend. She was right, whenever the two were together, no matter how many people were around them, it always felt like it was just them in their own little bubble; completely isolated from everyone else. “So you’re saying there’s no chance of me seducing you into taking me home?”

“Absolutely not.” Jihyo stated calmly, leaning over to place a kiss to the top of Nayeon’s head. “How drunk are you, by the way?”

“Not as drunk as I could be, but drunk enough that I’ll really be feeling it tomorrow.” Nayeon replied, leaning her head on Jihyo’s shoulder.

“Such an old lady, hungover after a couple glasses of wine.” Jihyo teased.

“More than a couple, thank you very much.” Nayeon corrected grumpily. “And wine just fucks me up a little bit more now, that’s all.”

“Can’t believe it, you’re only 24 and yet you’re already past your prime.” Jihyo tutted jokingly, giggling when Nayeon moved to slap at her arm.

“Shut up, you’re not much better.” Nayeon grumbled.

“There’s no point lying to yourself, Nayeon, we all know I’m still an excellent drinker.” Jihyo scoffed, poking at Nayeon’s cheeks as the girl started to pout up at her. “Stop pouting, you can’t get your way with this one. You’re just mad that you're already an old woman.”

“That’s it, I want to break up.” Nayeon exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in Jihyo’s lap and folding her arms over her chest as the other girl laughed at her antics. 

“Stop being dramatic.” Jihyo teased her, tickling at her ribs and making Nayeon squeal and recoil further back into her lap. “You know I love you, silly.”

“I know, and you’re very lucky I love you back.” Nayeon sighed happily, settling herself back into Jihyo fully.

“The luckiest.” Jihyo agreed softly, stroking her hand through Nayeon’s hair again. Nayeon hummed contentedly and nosed at Jihyo’s neck. “Do you wanna get takeout when we get home, or just go straight to bed?”

One of Nayeon’s favourite things about their relationship was how well Jihyo could read her mind and know exactly what she wanted or what she was unsure on. They were so intuned with one another that all it took was Nayeon sighing a certain way, and Jihyo was already laying her thought’s out for her.

“As much as I always want a McDonald’s, I think I’d rather go straight to sleep.” Nayeon murmured sleepily, Jihyo hummed in agreement.

“Hey, sorry if we’re interrupting anything!” Came Dahyun’s distinctive voice as she pulled up a chair and sat next to them, a girl they vaguely recognised following closely behind her.

“Don’t worry about it, we were just talking about random stuff.” Jihyo reassured her, Nayeon adjusted her position so her head was lying on Jihyo’s shoulder so she could see Dahyun. “What’s up, Dubu?”

“So, this is Gahyeon.” Dahyun introduced the girl to the couple, and Jihyo immediately recognised her as the girl from Dahyun’s major she’d been crushing on. “I was trying to explain to her the story of how you two met, because it really is one for the ages, and I keep getting it wrong? Could you tell it?”

“Do we really have to tell it to everyone we meet.” Nayeon whined in protest, Jihyo laughed both at her girlfriends frustration and Gahyeon’s confusion.

“Of course, sweetie, it’s the story they’ll tell at our wedding.” Jihyo cooed at her softly, before turning her attention back to Gahyeon. “First of all, have you heard the story of how Jeongyeon and Mina met?”

“No? Should I know?” Gahyeon asked, confused; turning to seek an explanation from Dahyun, who just rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Not really, but the basic outline of it is they met at the school library when they both reached for the same book. Classic romcom shit, Jeongyeon said, and I’m quoting here, ‘when I met Mina, it was seeing an angel in person’.” Jihyo explained.

“That’s really cute!” Gahyeon smiled softly.

“It really is.” Jihyo agreed, face completely neutral as she spoke. “When I met Nayeon she was lying in the parking lot of a 7/11 at 3am, half naked and completely hammered.”

Dahyun burst into laughter as Gahyeon tried to suppress a laugh of her own. Jihyo watched the pair proudly as Nayeon began to protest loudly, waving her hands frantically in disagreement as Jihyo just shrugged.

“There’s more to it than that!” Nayeon assured desperately, slapping at Jihyo’s shoulder as she laughed. “God, you’ve got to stop giving the short version it always makes me look bad.”

“To be fair babe, the long version doesn’t make you look too good either.” Jihyo pointed out, smiling at Nayeon sweetly when she frowned at her. “If it helps, I still think you’re cute.”

“You have to think you’re cute you love me.” Nayeon pouted, folding her arms over her chest and huffing.”

“What’s the full story then?” Gahyeon pressed gently, giggling to herself at the way Jihyo’s eyes glinted with excitement at her question.

“Picture the scene- ”

“You’re honestly so annoying.” Nayeon interrupted, rolling her eyes at Jihyo who just pouted at her before continuing.

“Picture the scene, it’s my 3rd month of college, and I’m still this tiny little nervous freshman who was in the middle of pulling her first all-nighter to finish an economics essay.” Jihyo started, explaining dramatically as Nayeon whined and hid her face in Jihyo’s neck out of embarrassment. “I decided to go to 7/11 to get some snacks and clear my head, because it’s 3am and I’m  _ exhausted  _ but also really hungry.”

“Can we skip this part? Please.” Nayeon pleaded, voice muffled by Jihyo’s neck.

“No way, it’s vital for the story.” Jihyo insisted, before turning attention back to Gahyeon and Dahyun. “So, I get to 7/11 and there’s this  _ beautiful, _ ” Nayeon groaned and smacked Jihyo’s chest gently, eliciting a giggle from her, “there’s this beautiful girl lying in a bra and denim shorts in the middle of the car park. And bearing in mind it was November, so it was really cold.”

“Honestly don’t know how I didn’t get pneumonia, I was lying there a good 20 minutes before you showed up.” Nayeon grumbled.

“Did no one else come by in those 20 minutes?” Dahyun asked in disbelief.

“Oh no, people came by, they just ignored me.” Nayeon explained.

“Anyway, I was kind of tempted to just ignore her, but I could see her shivering so I crouched down next to her and asked if she was okay. Babe, tell her, what did you say.” Jihyo prompted excitedly.

“I asked if she was a model.” Nayeon muttered, rolling her eyes at how smug Jihyo looked. “So you can already see how drunk I must’ve been to make that mistake.”

“Don’t ruin the story!” Jihyo whined. “Anyway, I helped her up and let her lean on me as we walked over to a bench. I sat her down, gave her my hoodie and was about to leave but she latched onto my arm and wouldn’t let me go. She was slurring her words really badly, so I wasn’t totally sure what she was trying to say, but it sounded like ‘please stay’. So I stayed with her. Ended up sat there with her for like an hour while she just slept on my shoulder.”

“That’s kind of cute actually.” Gahyeon shrugged.

“It was both really endearing and annoying at the same time.” Jihyo agreed. “That was around 4 and a half years ago, we ended up meeting like 2 weeks after that when I saw her around campus still wearing my hoodie. I asked her if she remembered me, and she did.”

“She wanted her hoodie back and I told her she had to take me out for dinner if she wanted it.” Nayeon continued, gazing up at Jihyo lovingly. “We’ve been together ever since.”

“Wow, 4 years is a really long time.” Gahyeon whistled lowly. “You seem like a really good couple though, you really work well together.”

“Thank you, I definitely think so too.” Jihyo hummed, leaning over to place a kiss to the top of Nayeon’s head. “So are you two… y’know?” Jihyo asked, gesturing between Dahyun and Gahyeon, both of whom flushed deep red and smiled.

“We’ve been on a few dates now, it’s been really nice.” Dahyun explained sheepishly.

Jihyo smiled at them both softly, silently proud of Dahyun for finally getting to go on a few dates with Gahyeon; watching her pine over the girl had been difficult to watch. A couple stumbling outside caught her attention, and she inwardly rejoiced when she realised it was Jeongyeon and Mina  _ finally  _ leaving. Part of her wanted to stay a little bit longer, talk a little bit more with the new couple in front of her, but she could sense Nayeon’s tiredness and knew she’d much rather Nayeon got some rest; she could catch up with Dahyun another time.

“It’s been really nice talking to you both, we’ll have to organise a double date some time, but I think it’s about time I got this one home.” Jihyo announced, tapping Nayeon’s lower back to get her to start to move. “She may actually fall asleep in a minute if I don’t.”

“That’s fair enough, it was nice seeing you both.” Dahyun shrugged. “Shame you’re getting too old for parties, Nayeon.” She teased lightly

“Shut up.” Nayeon yawned tiredly, smiling softly when Jihyo wrapped an arm around her waist for added support. “It was nice to meet you, Gahyeon.”

“You too, the story of how you two met has to be one of my favourite meet-cute stories.” Gahyeon praised them, chuckling at how Jihyo cheered happily and Nayeon rolled her eyes.

“Thank you, I think so too. Anyway, see you later!” Jihyo waved them goodbye before slowly leading Nayeon outside.

Jihyo quickly said her goodbyes to the rest of their friends, giving short hugs to them all and thanking Tzuyu for their invite; explaining to them all that they were both getting kind of tired and had plans the next day. Nayeon stayed relatively quiet by her side, smiling sleepily at all their friends but still enveloping Tzuyu in a big hug regardless of how tired she was.

They walked slowly to Jihyo’s car, the girl having decided not to drink so she could drive them there and back instead of spending money on an Uber. Nayeon slumped against the passenger seat, sighing contentedly at the peace and quiet the house party had definitely  _ not  _ come with. She loved her friends, and she would happily attend all their parties if asked; but she was definitely getting too old to be up all night like she used to.

Four years was a long time to be with someone, especially when they were both still so young. But as Jihyo watched Nayeon curl up in her seat, looking so small and precious, she couldn’t imagine 4 years being better spent.

“You look really cute all curled up.” Jihyo cooed at her, leaning over the centre console to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

Nayeon responded immediately and cupped her jaw to hold her there a moment longer, allowing their kiss to deepen slightly. They’d kissed thousands of times, but Nayeon would always melt in the same way the second she felt Jihyo’s lips against her. She swiped her tongue along Jihyo’s bottom lip lazily, relishing the sigh she elicited from Jihyo at the simple action; but whimpered quietly when Jihyo pulled their lips apart.

“I thought you were really tired, and wanted to go home and go to sleep?” Jihyo challenged teasingly.

“I do, but I also really love kissing you.” Nayeon sighed happily, admiring the way Jihyo blushed slightly and how her eyes glinted.

“Well, lucky for both of us, you get to do that all the time.” Jihyo hummed, returning back to her seat and starting the car.

“And forever?”

“And forever, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Follow me on twitter @hasubongi  
Send me CC's, link in pinned, and check out my Mihyo social media AU (also in pinned) if you haven't already!  
Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate it!  
Thank you, and see you again soon (hopefully)


End file.
